Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, ADR Director and Script Writer. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece, Germany in the Hetalia: Axis Powers, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach and Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Inside Out (2015) - Thought Train Conductor *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Alarm, Riley's Dad's Joy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ritoku Komaba *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Dark Lord Garius, Additional Voices *Angel Tales (2004) - Rei the Red Phoenix, Customer (ep8) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kenji Dando (ep3) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Agni *Blade (2012) - Sgt. Major Stan Davis (ep8), Thug (ep7) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Bleach (2014) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps362-366), Sentaro Kotsubaki (ep366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Franken, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep3) *D-Frag! (2015) - Odawara *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Nea Walker (ep4) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Penguin Emperor *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep1), TV Vampire (ep1) *Durarara!! (2011) - Simon Brezhnev, Syndicate Member#4 (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker Gang B, Robber (ep5), Shiki's Underling, Simon Brezhnev *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Kidnapper#4 (ep4), Man (ep5), Simon Brezhnev, Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laxus Dreyar *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Pinion *Gun X Sword (2006) - Joe (ep7) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ira Gamagori *Koi Kaze (2005) - Koshiro Saeki *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ugo, Drakon, Entai, Fatima (ep6), Hassan *Monster (2009-2010) - Wolfgang Grimmer, Board Director (ep3), Doctor A (ep1), Driver (ep3), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Inspector (ep3), Man B (ep67), Man in Black A (ep57), Mr. Heimer (ep5), News Anchor (ep2), News Anchor (ep72), Police Officer (ep3) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Han, Henchman (ep195), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage (ep332), Jako (ep194), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Sada (ep224), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps176-222), Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Jūgo (ep47), Pakkun (ep35), Sasori (ep38), Teuchi *One Piece (2015-2016) - Franky, Manticore (ep430) *One Punch Man (2016) - Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Sea Creatures (ep8), Tank-top Master (Announced) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuaki Kudama (ep20) *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Griamore *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Etou *Toriko (2013) - Midora 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Shuren, Isshin Kurosaki, Sinner, Soul Reapers, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Isshin Kurosaki, Soul Reaper Guard, Soul Reaper Transmission *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Hyorinmaru, Isshin Kurosaki, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Laxus Dreyar *Harmony (2016) - Uwe Woll (Announced) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Soldier *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ichi, Teuchi *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Teuchi *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Teuchi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Agni 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Germany, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia Brutes *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Frog Infantry, Incursean Powerlifter Toad *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Baker, Bodybuilder *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Black Viper, M.A.R.S. Security Trooper *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Artanis *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Scorpion, Solomon Grundy *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fing Fang Foom *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Hanzo Hasashi/'Scorpion' *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#5, Slim Cognito *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hot Head *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper, Rip Tide *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chomp Chest *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Artanis, Narud (True Form) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Artanis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Artanis, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Ravencroft Thug, Street Thug *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Silverbolt, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Garrosh Hellscream, Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alphonse, Gho Gettar, Sergeant Sapp *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - PSICOM Announcement *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Employee, The Sanctified *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Copypaste *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Copypaste *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Raidō Namiashi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Han, Kitsuchi, Teuchi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Aoda, Han, Hidden Mist Ninja *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zomom *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Lyric *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Heldarf *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Arlecchino, Bodyguard, General Jilden, Prim Soldier *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Dahgan, Doug *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Dogi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Reckless Cop Dangerama Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors